


This Is It (Take It In)

by Absolute_Trash37



Series: STFU ABOUT CHRISTMAS. IT'S OCTOBER [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, No Happy Ending Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: This is what happens when I hear sixteen people talk about Christmas before Halloween. I'm sorry, it's sad, holiday fic, there's angst.





	This Is It (Take It In)

It was Christmas. It was Christmas, and Lena Luthor spent the weeks before shopping for the children who occupied her hospitals and orphanage. She ensured the equipment in the Luthor's Children Hospitals were fully up to date and the best of the best. Lena also made sure she knew each patient and each orphan personally, so come Christmas time, she could get them each personalized gifts. 

On Christmas Eve, Lena would come to the orphanage, bring a few extra baked treats for the children, she'd read them bedtime stories, sing to them, or do whatever they wanted at the time. After they were all asleep, Lena would help the residential administer drag in truck full after truck full of toys, most from Santa, some from the administer, Lena never gave toys from herself, for the orphanage, she had a special bond with them, she could live with them not knowing she was the one to buy them so many of the gifts that were under the tree every Christmas morning.

On Christmas day, Lena spent the day going to each individual child in each and every one of her hospitals, bringing a present with her to each one, and having a special conversation with each patient. 

Of course, Lena visited the children who held different beliefs during the dates of their respected holidays, but those days had, unfortunately, come and gone. Lena really did love seeing children celebrate something so passionately.

She was in her car, driving herself to her final destination when Kara called.

“Answer call from Kara.” Lena's car obeyed the order and soon Kara's very chipper voice rang out over the phone.

“Meeeerrrryyyy Christmas, Lena!” Lena smiled at Kara's voice, she couldn't help herself when it came to the bubbly reporter.

“Merry Christmas, Kara. What can I do for you?” Lena asked as she slowed to a stop light. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were still coming tonight, and that you were still good to bring the wine.” Lena shifted and began to drive again, taking her turn carefully.

“Of course I am, Kara, I look forward to it. Still set for seven, right?”

“Absolutely, you're going to love your present this year, Lena, I just know it.” Lena had to gulp as her eyes darted to the speaker that projected Kara's voice. 

“How many times do I need to tell you that I don't need a gift, Kara.” Lena scolded kindly.

“Nope, never gonna listen, see you tonight, bye!” Kara spoke quickly and hung up before Lena could protest further.

Lena arrived at the children's hospital and went room to room, a warm greeting to each and every person she saw. One young boy's face lit up when he unwrapped a toy set of dinosaurs, and he asked his father to move his IV drip so he could leap up and hug Lena. A particular young dancer who was a new amputee burst into tears when Lena helped slide the metal prosthetic onto her thigh, soon after, Lea also pulled out a body suit and a tutu, which only caused the parents to join in their daughter's happy tears. She spent the day dancing and leaping around her room with the new leg that functioned just as well as her old one.

Lena spent her day like that until it was five thirty and she made her way to the final room. It was a single room, at the end of the hall, close to the elevator and the emergency exits. 

“Hello, Lori,” Lena spoke from the doorway. Laurel Weiss was a fifteen-year-old orphan who Lena found wandering the streets in Metropolis four years back. The young Luthor did some tests on the girl just to discover a rare disease that was ravaging the poor girl's body. Soon, Lori went from extremely frail and sickly, to as healthy as someone in her position could be. Lena paid for her medical bills and transferred her over to National City the second she discovered she'd be making the move. Lori was like a daughter to Lena, and the Luthor visited every chance she got.

“Lena Luthor. I was worried you were going to forget about me this year.” Lori pulled her arms back and struggled to set herself up. Lena immediately rushed over and assisted the brash teenager. 

“Forgetting you would be a very hard thing to do,” Lena defended as she put pillows to support Lori's back.

“So? You finally listen and not get me a present.” Lena rolled her eyes and realized that to Lori, she was as insistent as Kara.

“It's nothing huge, but I did get you something.” Lena handed Lori an envelope and began to blabber as Lori began to open it. 

“I mean, you're probably going to hate it and you have every right on Earth to deny it, but I just felt that it needed to be done and that I needed to be the one to do it, then there's the other thing which is even dumber-”

“You wanna adopt me?” Lori's eyes watered as she looked up at Lena, the only woman who had always been there for her, who had protected her and saved her when everyone else said she wasn't worth it.

“I do...” Lena looked up. “Not much would change, I'd be around more, hopefully, one day we'll be at a point where you could move into my apartment, given that I manage to get all the proper equipment and care you'd need.”

“I love it Lena... thank you.”

“I also bought you a constellation, it's not a lot, it's newly discovered and unnamed. It's stupid, I should have known better, I'm sorry.” Lori looked around, and slowly reached out for a pen to sign the adoption papers, she then looked at the constellation and smiled.

“It's not stupid, it's incredible.” Lori scrawled out the name of the constellation and smiled. “Lost and Found.” Lena smiled at the name.

“It's lovely.” Lena congratulated. Suddenly, as the two were happily lost in the moment, red lights started to flash in the hall. 

“ Thanks... I love you, Le-”

“Code Black, repeated, code black, all personnel lock down the current residing area, Code Black.” Lena looked protectively at Laurel, who was squeezing her hand in horror. Code Black meant someone dangerous was in the building. 

“Don't you dare leave this room, you hear me?” Lori shook her head desperately. 

“Lena please don't go, please.” 

“I love you okay, and I'll be right back, I'll be back.” With that, Lena kissed Lori's head quickly before she rushed out, making sure to close the door behind her.

Lena rushed down towards the main entrance, making sure to securely close each door on her way, just to ensure the man couldn't shoot any residents. When she made it to the main lobby and entrance, she was surprised to see a large man who was most certainly a cyborg, but not Henshaw, waving around a large gun.

“LENA LUTHOR IS THE DEVIL!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, firing around at the now caged receptionist desk. The shots he'd already fired caused pieces of the ceiling to crash to the ground, and shattered lights were causing sparks and flickering amongst those that remained.

“EVERYONE IN THIS HOSPITAL DESERVES TO DIE! ANYONE WHO SUPPORTS ANY LUTHOR SHOULD DIE!” He aimed towards civilians that were rushing out.

“WAIT!” Lena screamed, desperate to save the innocents that were fleeing for their lives.

He turned around viciously and aimed for Lena without a second thought. 

“Now, please, while I likely deserve this, no one else here does. Let's take this somewhere else, there are children here, please.” Lena tried to negotiate, arms up in surrender.

“Lionel Luthor fired me five years ago, a week before my paycheck, not only could I not afford presents for my daughter, I couldn't afford her medicine! She died! My daughter is dead because of your family, my brother died because yours went on a rampage, your mother did this to me. You're nothing but evil! Each and every one of you.” The cyborg growled out.

“I understand your anger, and I'm so sorry for what my family has done to you, for what I've done, indirectly, I'm truly sorry.” Lena looked towards the emergency room, praying a child wouldn't run out. 

“And I agree, my family should be punished, but there are children here, don't hurt them like my family hurt your daughter, please.” The man took a few steady and deep breaths and began to lower his gun. He dropped the weapon before he thrust his hand into his coat pocket and ripped out a pistol.

“They won't be hurt, I only have one target.” As the gun went off, Supergirl flew in like a blur. The cyborg was in the far corner of the room, clearly unconscious, and Supergirl turned around just to grow a look of horror. 

“No.” Supergirl all but sobbed as she sped over and caught Lena as she fell. They sat with Lena weakly in Kara's arms, dark hair sprawled out. The bullet hit alarmingly close to its mark, and blood was already gushing out from the wound so close to the Luthor's heart.

“Lena, Lena, no... please no... it's Christmas, don't leave me.” And the realization hit Lena like a truck, much like the bullet had moments prior.

“I'm so stupid... I should have... realized. I-I'm glad it's you... Kara, it's only fitting. You're safe, it's good to know you'll be safe...” Lena's eyes were fluttering between open and closed and she was gripping onto the fabric of Kara's suit when she remembered one of the only other important people in her life. 

“Lori... Laur-Laurel Weiss, Laurel Luthor... you have to make sure she's safe, she's happy, don't forget about her. She deserves so much, Kara, so do you...” Lena's voice was broken and panicked, the pain in Lena's words caused Kara to cry even harder.

“No... no no no, don't you dare, you're going to be okay, you have to be okay. Please, Lena, you deserve so much too, a life, a happy and love filled life, people love you, Lena, I love you.” Kara confessed.

“I love you too, in a way not even I fully understand...”

“I want to be with you, Lena, I want to be with you, I want to spend my life with you, in a lab, or flying to Ireland and Paris, or even eating kale, I want that Lena, I want it with you! Don't leave me, please, Rao, don't leave me.” Kara begged the fading woman whose breaths were becoming more ragged and irregular.

“It's okay, you'll find someone you love, you will... you'll be happy... you-you deserve to be happy, Kara, I-I love you, I do.”

"Don't you dare. I don't want someone else, I want you, I want kids, and a puppy and a house, and people fawning over National City's new power couple. I want you, Lena, I need you, please, please." Kara was full on ugly sobbing as the receptionists frantically tried to unlock the doors from their control panel. "If I had just been a couple seconds sooner..." 

"This is it, Kara... I think... in a way, we-we both knew it was going to... end this way. I knew... I knew.... and I don't blame you, I don't..." Lena took a shaky breath and Kara thought it was going to be her last, but the raven-haired woman managed to continue. "You saved them... thank you for saving them."

"I didn't save you... I promised I'd protect you... I'm sorry, Lena I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you, Kara... and, and I'm not afraid... I'm not. Because I-I'm with you... and I love you... I love you." Kara clenched her eyes shut as tears continued to pour out, and the Luthor struggled to continue. "M.... mmm... Merry Christmas, Kara Danvers..." Lena's eyes lost their focus as they glazed over, and the hand that had been gripping onto Kara's arm fell limp to the floor. Kara's teeth clenched as her heat vision prepared to detonate. Kara cradled Lena into her chest as she let out a scream of anguish and her heat vision destroyed the floor in front of her.

Lena Luthor was shot and killed on Christmas. Happy birthday Jesus.

Lori wasn't allowed to turn on her tv, which just terrified her more. The young girl doubted that Lena was okay, it had been three days after all, and her fear was multiplied when the nurse came in and announced she had a visitor. Lori knew Kara from what Lena had said, but it was their first official meeting.

"Do you know who I am?" Kara asked, her voice hoarse. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was low, Lori almost doubted this was the woman Lena spoke about, but no one else would come to visit her. 

"Kara Danvers, I presume." Kara nodded with a sad smile. Lori's throat grew dry and she tensed as she tried to sit herself up. "Umm... Lena likes you. She, uh, she talks about how well you write." Lori shakily reached for a glass of water and took a sip.

"And you're Laurel Weiss,-"

"Luthor. Laurel Luthor. Lena calls me Lori. Speaking of, where the hell is she?" Kara pulled up a chair and took a seat next to the girl's bed. Kara was solemn and Lori squirmed in her seat, not wanting to hear what came next.

"On Christmas, someone came into the hospital, they had a gun. He was angry with her family... and she got hit." Kara took a minute to gauge Lori's reaction. "Lena didn't make it, Lori."

"How is that fair?" Lori's voice cracked, and she shuffled in her bed, frantically looking for a place to run and hide before she broke into tears. "She didn't do anything wrong, she never did anything wrong!" Lori's voice was hard and Kara knew she was trying to be strong, trying not to show how much it hurt. "She wasn't like them, she was good, she saved me," Kara moved to sit on the edge of the bed as Lori's resolve broke down. "Sh-she adopted me," Kara moved in and held Lori and within seconds the girl burst into sobs. Kara held Lori as she cried, and Kara cried too. 

Kara changed after Lena's death, not an extremely noticeable amount, but it was enough. Her smile wasn't as bright, and she was inconsolable every time she couldn't save everyone. The young reporter spent a lot of time with Lori, trying her best to fill the void Lena left in both of them. 

Sam took over L-Corp permanently, determined to keep the company in the direction Lena pushed it. Kara made the decision to go to the orphanage and hospitals every year with Sam. Kara wished it had been a tradition she had gotten the chance to share with Lena. 

Lori was a lovely girl, Kara learned this very easily in the three years she got to bond with the young girl before she died at the age of eighteen. 

Lori couldn't fight her own body anymore and died on April Fools. What a sick sense of humour fate has.

Kara buried the girl next to Lena and engraved their shared tombstone herself.

_Lena Kieran Luthor_  
_May 26, 1993-December 25, 2018_  
_Laurel “Lori” Luthor_  
_November 12, 2003-April 1, 2021_  
_“Lost and Found” Together at Last._

Kara took a full three weeks away when Lori died. She returned Christmas day, to the orphanage and children hospital, part of her hated that there was still a memorial outside of Laurel's room, another part of her was touched. After she made her rounds, Kara hit the graveyard and sat in front of the tombstone.

“It's so hard, Lena... it's still so hard. I still dream about you, and us in the future, with Lori. Every year I watch people celebrate, and I know I shouldn't show disrespect upon their religious beliefs, but I hate it. I hate this time of year so much. And I miss you more and more each day, and I miss Lori, and I just wish it could have been different, I wish there was a reality where we were happy, where we made it... I love you, Lena. Merry Christmas. One day I'll give you that gift you've been waiting on.”

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, the picture I roughly drew out won't load, so Lori's constellation (if shaped out) resembles an older woman with a ponytail taking a young child under their wing. the woman is showing the child the miracles of the world with one arm around the child's shoulder and the other is opening up the entire universe.
> 
> What holiday do you think Kara would die on?


End file.
